


(un)fortunate choice

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Levi, Break Up, Fluff, Levi's POV, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Pick-Up Lines, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's break up."</p><p>Silence. </p><p>I looked up from my tea and at the woman sitting in front of me. Light blonde hair, almost cheek length. Glasses, their thin frames not hiding her silver eyes. Her expression was extremely bored, her mouth twisted as if she just had eaten something disgusting. Rico looked rather like she had told me about the cold weather, or about her mother, but although her tone was plain, I had understood what she wanted. Currently, she wasn't meeting my gaze, but instead her eyes were locked onto the tea in front of her, her thumb and forefinger holding the end of a teaspoon to lazily twirl around the sugar and milk in her drink.</p><p>I've always preferred it black.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Or: Levi leaves something or rather someone behind and experiences something new on the same day. Sorta sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5335088">All I want for Christmas is you</a>, but you don't need to read that to understand this.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)fortunate choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoheichou/gifts).



> thanks for the idea with Levi's PoV ;D I hope you'll like it :3
> 
> Sorry @all who waited for the daily new chapter I promised ^^" writer's block is a bitch, but I'll make sure to complete the series!

Levi's PoV

"Let's break up."

Silence. 

I looked up from my tea and at the woman sitting in front of me. Light blonde hair, almost cheek length. Glasses, their thin frames not hiding her silver eyes. Her expression was extremely bored, her mouth twisted as if she just had eaten something disgusting. Rico looked rather like she had told me about the cold weather, or about her mother, but although her tone was plain, I had understood what she wanted. Currently, she wasn't meeting my gaze, but instead her eyes were locked onto the tea in front of her, her thumb and forefinger holding the end of a teaspoon to lazily twirl around the sugar and milk in her drink.

I've always preferred it black.

She didn't cry when saying this, of course not. Rico didn't smile either, and she was blunt and sarcastic, one of few things we had in common. 

I only nodded. Four months, that was longer than I expected it to be. 'It', referring to the realtionship that was born out of boredom and lust. By some point, we both had realized that our relationship wasn't as committed and passionate as it maybe should be, but we couldn't care less. I was okay with it. For me, 'us' was just something I passed my time with, not something that I expected to last.

"Okay. See you around?" I raised my eyebrows at her, although I'd bet my expression was as stoic and unimpressed as ever. Rico finally looked up, giving me a curt nod in response, but didn't say anything - we were both not the ones for many words; maybe that's the reason we never fought much either.

Without a word, I stood up, leaving enough money on the table for both of our drinks. I knew she wanted me to leave first since she was the one who showed me the coffee shop in the first place. It was practically her shop, meaning that that was probably the last time I bought something in here. From now on, Rico and I won't see each other much, and even if, there won't be many exchanged words. Simply said, we were both anti-social assholes who preferred it being that way.

I stepped outside, immediately regretting my poor choice of clothes that I made twenty minutes ago when I was still in my apartment, hastily throwing together an outfit so I could meet Rico at the café. She had called me, and after I greeted her with an annoyed "What?", she informed me that we're going to have a 'meeting' in ten minutes, before she hung up. Usually, a 'meeting' was her synonym for a date. We're lovely people, I know. 

I ended up wandering around my neighborhood, despite my lack in warm clothes. Snow was falling, too, maybe a bit too much in my opinion. My hair would be wet in no time. I stopped dead in my trracks when I realized that I not only needed a new coffee shop for my mornings but also that the snow on my shoes had melted and the water began to soak through my socks. I grimaced at the feeling. If I'd go back to my apartment right now, I'd still have to walk for fourty-five minutes since I made the unfortunate choice of strolling through the streets without a specific destination in mind. I didn't know it at this time, but this choice was in fact not _that_ unfortunate, and actually one of the best choices I'd ever made.

I was both emotionally and physically cold enough without freezing feet and the bad mood that, without a doubt, would come with that, so I decided to step into a hole-in-the-wall-shop that I only just spotted. Since I didn't visit his part of town often although my workplace was close, I didn't know whether the shop was new or I just hadn't notice it yet. I just hoped it would meet my standards; and granted, the whole place was pretty clean, the counters wiped down so that they were shining, but there wasn't a single person inside, just the barista and me. The shop itself might be small, but it was cozy and nicely decorated without it being too much. The only thing though that nearly made me roll my eyes was the mistletoe hanging above the barista. But before I got the chance to do so, my gaze stayed on the beauty behind the counter, me simply not able to tear it away. He was smiling brightly at me, welcoming me with words which warmth let me forget not only my freezing feet and snow-covered hair, but also my shitty morning in general. His brightly shining eyes were just as beautiful as his bright smile, and his messy hair was kind of endearing. He looked so upbeat and cheerful that I couldn't help but push any negative thoughts I had into the farthest end if my mind.

Half a minute after I ordered, he placed my coffee on the counter, an attractive grin crossing his soft features. When I looked down, I immediately noticed the fact that he had drawn a mistletoe on top. Way to be forward.

"That's a pretty broad hint." I said, smirking as I eyed him. Granted, I was pretty amused, and it only increased when he narrowed his eyes in confusion. He even tilted his head, how fucking adorable is that? A puppy couldn't look more lost even if it tried. Goddamnit, I shouldn't find the barista so stupidly endearing when someone broke up with me literally twenty minutes ago, but well, here I am.

I read his name tag while he looked up after I pointed to the plant hanging on the ceiling. Apparently the beautiful creature's name was Eren; a pretty name for a pretty young man. Who was already turning me into a big sap, something that neither Rico nor another girl- or boyfriend before her had accomplished.

"That wasn't there when I opened up the shop this morning", he muttered, and holy shit, was he _pouting_? Someone should bring me a wall or something else I could punch to feel manly again. An angel must have been send from heaven to work here today. Well, it was Christmas Eve, after all.

"Of course", I smirked, voice thick with sarcasm, what made him glare at me with that goddamn pout and an adorable blush staining his face. 

"Hey, really! The only other person in here beside me was...oh my God. Armin, yousonofabitch!"

"Co-worker?" I assumed.

"And best friend. Up to now ."

I seriously didn't know what possessed me in that moment, maybe Satan himself, but I didn't realize what I was doing until it was already too late and I had leaned forwards and voiced it. “I don’t have a foot fetish, but I’m pretty into mistle-toe.”

Surprisingly, he didn't even react badly, just the opposite actually. His eyes suddenly had that playful shimmer in them, and he grinned lopsidedly. "Let’s make a deal: If you kiss me under the mistletoe tonight, I’ll kiss you at midnight on New Year’s Eve.”

Amazed but satisfied at his reaction, I closed the left space between us with a low "Deal."

A moment after I placed my lips on his, he cupped my face softly with his wonderfully warm hands, and we both closed our eyes. He was gentle, slowly putting pressure onto my lips until they were tingling at the sensation. Far too soon, he pulled back. I opened my eyes again, and he looked kind of smitten, making me feel hopeful that this maybe wasn't a kiss born from the heat of the moment. Because it was nothing like any kisses I've had before, it was like a whole new experience and I was dying to feel it again.

“I didn’t think I was a snowman, but you just made my heart melt.”

That adorable bastard. I stiffled a laugh and rolled my eyes, and Eren took it as a sign to let me go. When he didn't follow me to the table for two, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and motioned him over, which he did with a cheeky grin plastered on his beautiful face.

Oh my gosh, he was such a cutie pie. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last coffee I'd share with Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, I posted a [new work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5493809) which is not in the series, for those unaware :)
> 
> Comments and prompts are always appreciated ;D Thanks for reading <3


End file.
